JP-A 2004-295989(KOKAI) discloses a magnetic recording medium having a data region formed in such a manner that after a magnetic material is segmented a nonmagnetic material is buried in gaps. As disclosed in JP-A 2004-295989(KOKAI), recesses of a data region caused by microfabrication can be reduced to some extent by burying the nonmagnetic material. However, a problem still remains in that a recess is generated between a data region and servo region. Since a deterioration of surface flatness of a magnetic recording medium results in unstable flying of a magnetic recording head and deteriorates a performance of the magnetic recording head as the magnetic recording medium, it is expected to improve the surface flatness.
JP-A 2009-193636(KOKAI) discloses a magnetic recording medium of a bit patterned medium (BPM) system having a magnetic section and a nonmagnetic section in a servo region. In the magnetic recording medium disclosed in JP-A 2009-193636(KOKAI), since the nonmagnetic section has no magnetism, a difference between signals is small between the magnetic section and the nonmagnetic section. As a result, it is difficult to accurately read information on the servo region by a magnetic recording head.
Further, it requires a lot of steps to manufacture the magnetic recording mediums as described in JP-A 2004-295989(KOKAI) and 2009-193636(KOKAI).